


Return For Me

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, War, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Alex had been drafted for the war and the Reader is having a hard time with that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by - PRGirl08 
> 
> Prompt - Fight/Makeup

"What's this," You were cleaning through the papers in your drawers 

 

"Nothing," Alex rushed to your side but it was too late

 

In your quivering hand, you held a draft notice for the war 

 

You stood up on shaky legs and began to leave the room

 

"Where are you going," Alex called out 

 

"I need to make a call," You said softly, "There has to be a mistake," You answered as you looked at the notice 

 

"There's no mistake," His soft voice cut through in the corridor 

 

Your eyes fell down on the notice again and everything came to a standstill for a moment when you saw the name on top 

 

"How could you not tell me," You screamed and your voice rang through the mansion

 

"Babe, can we not do this here," Alex looked at you with guilt pooled in his eyes 

 

"Oh, now you're worried about privacy," You seethed

 

"Y/N," He began but you waved him off 

 

"No, don't you even dare," You whispered harshly and left him standing in the corridor

 

Needless to say, the students had gathered to see what was going on 

 

Silence fell until a loud  _thud!_  was heard when you closed the bedroom door with all your force

 

* * *

 

"You have to talk to her," Charles nudged 

 

"And say what," Alex groaned, "I'm sorry but I'm going off to fight a war," 

 

"Precisely," Charles nodded, "However, it would have been easier if she had known that you had been drafted,"

 

"I didn't know how to tell her," Alex cradled his face in his hands 

 

He took a deep breath, "The way she looked at me, her eyes were so full of anger," Alex cursed himself for not telling you as soon as he'd found out but honestly, he didn't even know how to bring up the subject 

 

"She's been planning our life together and I'm going to war," Alex sighed as he ran his hand over his head 

 

"Talk to her," Charles offered, "Explain her everything, comfort her," 

 

* * *

 

You had cried yourself to sleep

 

 _How could he do this to me_ , You asked yourself over and over again until slumber consumed you out of exhaustion 

 

The sun had set and your bedroom was so dark that you couldn't have been your hand even if it was in front of you

 

The door creaked open and you felt the dip behind you 

 

"Go away," You whispered hoarsely, your throat had gone dry a few hours ago 

 

"Please," You heard Alex's voice plead you to let him stay

 

Silence fell again as neither of you said anything until Alex tried to hold you

 

You pulled away and your hands glowed with heat

 

"I will not hesitate to burn you," You seethed as your eyes turned orange in hue

 

"You can't push me away," Alex said with fierce determination 

 

"You're leaving me anyway," You felt the tears coming again, "Why do you care if I push you away or not," 

 

"It's not like that," He begged but you got out of bed

 

Alex couldn't see but except your glowing eyes and hands 

 

"You hid it from me," You fumed, "For weeks," You couldn't yell because the everyone was probably asleep 

 

"I didn't know how to tell you because I knew you'd react like this," Alex began to walk towards you 

 

"Oh, so this is supposed to be my fault," Your hands were now glowing blue rather than red

 

"That's not what I mean," He sighed as the glow reflected his blue eyes, making them shine 

 

"Then what do you mean, Summers," You challenged 

 

"I meant," Alex didn't know how to voice his thoughts properly 

 

"Meant what," You pressed on

 

"I didn't know how to tell you I'm going to war because I was scared," He blurted and an eerie silence engulfed you both 

 

Your hands stopped glowing and darkness flooded the room again 

 

"Scared of what," You asked unsurely 

 

"Scared of not being able to come back to you," He whispered and you knew he was close because you feel his breath on you

 

"You are leaving me alone," You said with a shaky voice 

 

"No," Alex said softly, "I'm not leaving you. How could I ever," 

 

"You're choosing to go to war," You breathed, "You're choosing to leave me," 

 

"I have a duty to my country," His words cut through you

 

"What about us," You asked as the tears fell once more, "What if you don't come back," 

 

"I promise to try and come back to you," He said unsurely because Alex Summers wasn't the one to make false promises

 

"You have to come back," You spoke through the tears 

 

You felt Alex come closer as his forehead touched yours while his thumb caressed your face, wiping away your tears 

 

Silence fell but you couldn't stop crying, Alex didn't trust his voice so he held you until you quieted down 

 

"When do you leave," You whispered 

 

"In two days," He told you softly 

 

Your hand trailed down from his shoulder until you held his hand in yours and pulled him with you

 

The glow from the other hand illuminated the room and you guided him to the bed 

 

"I need you to come back to me," You said shakily in the darkness as Alex's arms snaked around your waist to pull you close

 

His lips touched your shoulder softly and you could feel his tears on your skin as well 

 

You turned to him, it was your turn to wipe away his tears and you did

 

"I know you'll come back to me," You whispered as you gave him a slow kiss

 

It wasn't rushed, even though you wanted it to be, but you savoured his feeling against you, you wanted to remember everything about him 

 

"Please, Alex," You begged, "You have to return _for_ me," 

 

You spent the whole night holding his hand, never letting go

 

Somehow worrying that if you let his hand go, he'd disappear and you'd be by yourself

 

There were plenty of people in the mansion but you'd still be alone every night in the bed which was for two

 

* * *

 

 

"You have everything," You asked slowly but you couldn't help but have anger in your heart 

 

Everyone knew that only a few people come back from war and you were mutants, there was a battle of your own going on already 

 

Alex nodded as he packed up since he'd be leaving soon

 

"Y/N," He breathed your name like a prayer and you felt the tears gathering again

 

"There's nothing to say," You whispered as you turned away but he pulled you back harshly 

 

"You don't get to do this, damn it," He exclaimed, "You don't get to make me the bad guy,"

 

"I didn't do anything," You began 

 

"I'm leaving in a few hours," He pleaded, "You don't know if I'll come back or not! I don't know if I'll come back," 

 

You couldn't pull out of his grip as you both stared at each other 

 

"What am I supposed to do then," You caved 

 

"Love me like I love you," He whispered as he closed the distance between the two of you and pressed a needy kiss against your lips 

 

You kissed him with just as much passion but pulled back suddenly, "You said you love me and you're leaving, you massive asshole," You fumed but he pulled you into a bone-crushing embrace

 

"You've loved me for longer," He told you and you hugged him back, in that moment, you swore that you'll wait for the man that was holding you and if he wouldn't return for you, you'll go after him til the end of time 

 

"I can't let you do this," You whispered

 

"Y/N," Alex began 

 

"Alone," You finished

 

"What," He looked at you and then your words dawned on him

 

You were willing to leave everything behind, willing to walk into war just to be by his side, how could he say deny the honour of such a sacrifice 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the requested chapter two <3 
> 
>  
> 
> has a lot angst ????
> 
> slight pstd   
> loss of control

Your ears were ringing, that's all you could hear

 

What else could you have expected when you'd followed your beloved into war? 

 

It started slow and unthreateningly, but that was until you were posted on the frontlines

 

Turned out that government knew exactly what you were and that's why you were placed at the place were the fight was the worst 

 

No amount of training could have prepared you for this 

 

* * *

 

"Alex," You gasped as your eyes tried to look through the blood and grime 

 

Your voice couldn't have been heard over the screams of other soldiers

 

The bombs were falling and you were under a pile of bodies yourself

 

The ringing, god, the ringing wouldn't stop 

 

You tried to move but the weight was pulling you down, almost as if the lifeless bodies around you were calling you to join them

 

You tried to burn them off of you but you couldn't even move, suddenly dread filled your heart,  _Do I still have my arms or not_ , You mind went into overdrive 

 

_Why couldn't the ringing stop_ , You asked yourself through the tears 

 

You moved some more and regained the feeling in your body, all your limbs were there but everything was asleep 

 

You wiggled slightly and felt the bodies shift 

 

The ringing was still there and you were terrified 

 

Thoughts raced through your head, what if Alex was part of this pile, you couldn't really know

 

You saw darkness falling, hoping that silence would follow as well 

 

You moved more and crawled out, sharp pain shot through your leg, you figured it was broken, or if you were really lucky, perhaps it could just be a sprain 

 

"Y/N," An unknown voice called out through the ringing, "Oh, my god, you're alive, thank god you're alive," The voice chanted, you couldn't see the face, it just felt so far away

 

"Ringing," You whispered because your throat was almost raw

 

"Your ears are ringing," The voice asked and you nodded, at least, you thought you nodded

 

You weren't moving much, you didn't know you'd been stuck there for days

 

Unaware of the war around, unaware of your fallen comrades

 

"Alex," You tried to speak again but only wind escaped through your lips

 

"Don't talk, we'll get you home," The voice tried to reassure you but your heart was breaking to even think about a home without Alex

 

You followed him into war, wouldn't it be unfair to his memory for you to return and for him to be laid to rest in the ground with freshly cut grass six feet above his forever asleep body 

 

Lost in your thoughts and memories of the times that used to be, you felt yourself drifting off to slumber as well

 

You didn't see the unknown voice get shot, you fell into a deep dream

 

* * *

 

"Stop stealing kisses," You squealed as you tried to target practice

 

"Can't steal what's already mine," Alex said smugly as he pressed another kiss on the back of your neck and made you miss the mannequin in front of you 

 

"Would you like for me to revoke consent," You asked cheekily and Alex's lips left your skin as he mumbled an apology in your ear

 

"I love you," He whispered as wrapped his arms around your waist and you accidentally hit all the mannequins in front of you

 

You whipped around to look at him and pulled him for a fierce kiss

 

The man you loved had just told you that he loved you for the first time and you had no words to express how you felt

 

Your hands held his face as if he might escape if you let go 

 

So taken over with emotions that you were almost heartbroken when Alex pulled away harshly 

 

"What," You blinked at him

 

"Warm," He smiled as he rubbed his face, making you realize that maybe you'd gotten a little too firey in your passion

 

* * *

 

_Alex_ , The first thought that came into your head when you awakened

 

You didn't understand where you were, all you saw was black, it was only when you tried to blink that you realized that your eyes were covered 

 

You tried to move but felt restraints holding you in place

 

"Help," You tried to speak louder but your throat was too dry to produce any voice at all 

 

You were scared beyond comprehension, so, you did what nature had made you for 

 

At first, nothing happened, but then the heat arose from inside you slowly, as if it had been simmering for far too long 

 

The flames engulfed the binds that were tied around your wrists, as soon as you felt them melt off, you ripped off whatever that had been covering your eyes 

 

You looked around and your heart thunder as you saw bodies once more

 

Mutants, dead, dissected like animals

 

Your brothers and sisters, with their eyes closed as if they were in an eternal slumber

 

Perhaps you had been drugged to sleep as well but the fire inside your veins had burnt through the chemicals much faster than anyone could have anticipated 

 

The bottles of blood, the vials of god knows what, the stench of death which was worse than any battlefield, all of it, filled your lungs at once

 

The flames spread from your hands to cover your whole body, you weren't human anymore, you were an untamed fire and you lusted for the blood to avenge your fallen sisters and brothers

 

A blood curling scream left your lungs and the sight around you turned into a true inferno 

 

Perhaps this is what you needed, enough anger to trigger your potential 

 

The sirens went off but you didn't care, nothing could stop you now

 

The sprinklers went off but your flames were too strong to be doused by water droplets alone

 

Another scream and the windows were broken and flames were consuming the whole building

 

No one was innocent, no one would get away, this is what nature had intended, for you to be the superior being 

 

The ground beneath you began to rumble and the ceiling above began to crack open, but you weren't afraid anymore, no, you were angry 

 

You let the ground consume you and you fell through to the bottom of whatever this place was 

 

As the whole building came crumbling down, you walked away unharmed into an alley, uncaring of your exposed body, covered by a stunningly captivating blue flame but everyone was too focused on the falling concrete to pay any mind to the walking hellfire that had casually disappeared 

 

* * *

 

You woke up with the morning sun

 

You were on a roof of a building, you could see the New York skyline but you couldn't remember how you came to be here

 

Huddled in a corner, you breathed to keep yourself warm, you mind screaming for Charles, hoping that he would somehow hear you 

 

Terrified once more, your mind flashed with images of what you'd seen after waking up and the images from the war of man 

 

Your heart ached for Alex but you didn't know if he'd still love you; if he'd still look at you, even after you had brought down a building

 

Your hand lit up in front of your face, the flame wasn't amber anymore, it was blue and it wouldn't turn back

 

You didn't know when you drifted off to sleep once more but you were suddenly awakened when a soft clothe touched your skin

 

Defense kicked in and you burnt off the material instantly 

 

"Y/N," A voice so familiar took your name and you looked up to find a face that you'd known for much longer than possible

 

"Logan," You cried as you hugged him 

 

Charles could notice your volatile state through Cerebro, hence, Logan coming to get you because harming him wouldn't have had many consequences 

 

"Let's get you home," He smiled as he covered you with another blanket, only then did you remember your exposed state

 

You nodded weakly, "Alex," You said as if one word could explain everything you were trying to ask

 

"He's there, healing," Logan told you softly 

 

* * *

 

"She's asleep," Charles said, "She exerted herself far too much," 

 

"How did she escape," Alex whispered for he knew all about Trask's lab, the place where you'd awakened 

 

"Her blood had burned through everything much quicker than they could've imagined," Charles had explained 

 

* * *

 

You stirred awake and you saw your old room around you and Alex asleep on the chair close to you 

 

You wanted to touch him but you were afraid of burning him, you wanted his closeness but you didn't know if he'd survive it or not 

 

Before you could decide if you wanted to stay or run away, he woke up as well 

 

"Hey," He whispered as his eyes met yours

 

You smiled at him and pushed away all thoughts to leave him, how could you after all that you had gone through only because of his love, the only thing that had given you enough strength to fight and you return 

 

"You came back to me," Alex said through his tears as sat down on the floor so his eyes were equal to yours

 

"I had a promise to keep," You breathed as you felt hope bleed through your veins once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they both die hand in hand when Apocalypse kidnaps Charles (whoopss :P) 
> 
> no but really, it's open end, either you live happily ever after or you both die together, your choice ???

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, share your feedback <3


End file.
